Mystery Shack Secrets
by wittle ole me
Summary: Hi! This is my first story! WendyCorduroy353 is my beta, she helped me! So, The kids (And Wendy, Wink Wink!) Have to stop lil' Gideon from stealing the biggest Mystery of the Shack...Will they succeed? Only one way to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**WendyCorduroy353 is my beta, She helped me with everything! This story takes place before Gideon Rises and it is a theory of mine. Hope you enjoy! This is my first fic, please don't be too hard on me.! :) I do not own Gravity Falls, it belongs to the Great Alex Hirsch. I am bowing down to him right now! :D**

**3****rd**** person's POV**

Dipper and Mabel have gone back to the Mystery Shack for winter vacation. They are in their room playing mini golf.

"FOOUURR!" Dipper screamed like a girl.

"You don't have to say that anymore Dipper, you already broke the window and hit the only person outside, Tyler the biker, and he's on the way to the emergency room," Mabel rolled her eyes.

"Oh Mabel, I am just having fun, could you-" Stan bursts in the room.

"ROAD TRIP!" He screamed.

"Road trip? What should I bring? How many sweaters will I need? Can I bring my grappling hook, too?" Mabel asks frantically.

"Grunkle Stan, where are we going? How long will we be gone? Does it have to do with one of your scams? Why do you look scared?" Dipper asks much more frantic than Mabel.

"Why are you asking so many questions? You kids just get packed and meet me in the car in 15 minutes," Stan said sternly, as he walked down the creaky, old stairs.

"Where do you think we are going, Dipper?" Mabel said.

"I have no idea, but I better bring the Journal, you never know if someone or something is out there."

"Are you kids ready yet? Let's get going!" Said Stan.

On the road, going away from Gravity Falls, Mabel and Dipper are singing, Dipper sounds like nails on a chalkboard.

"_Don't start un-believing," _Mabel sings.

"_Never don't not feel your feelings!" _Screeched Dipper.

"Hey, you stole my thunder, and you didn't even sound that good, you went higher pitch than the song!" Screamed Mabel.

"Alright, calm down you two, we are almost there," Grunkle Stan said, nervously.

Meanwhile, back in Gravity Falls, Gideon is talking to his Dad,

"Get the car ready, Father, we're going to the Mystery Shack, and get my envelopes from _Mother!_"

"Is it really time, Gideon?" Bud asks.

"_OOOHHHH it's time Father, AHAHAHAHA!_" Gideon laughs evilly.

On the way, to the Mystery Shack, Gideon opens his Journal. He is looking for something, because he has his flashlight under the pages to find something, obviously hidden.

"Father, you drive like an old woman, STEP ON IT!" Gideon said impatiently.

Pulling up to the Mystery Shack, Bud noticed that the Stanley mobile is gone.

"Son, why are we here, if Stan is not here?" Bud asks nervously.

"I don't need Stan, he doesn't have what it takes to find the truth, he might think he does, _BUT HE DOESN'T!_ Only I know the secrets of Gravity Falls!"

Back in the car, about an hour later,

"Are we there yet?"

"For the thousandth time, NO MABEL! But we are close, so shut up!" Stan said,

"Grunkle Stan, are you ever going to tell us what is going on? Or where we are going?" Dipper asked politely.

"I guess I should warn you about what is about to happen, I have been keeping a secret and I don't know how to say it. Well, I have a brother and his name is Stanley and he is in a mental institution in Washington, for saying he knows the secrets of Gravity Falls."

"Secrets of Gravity Falls? Are you saying that I was right, I knew there was something fishy about this place, see I told you Mabel!"

"What are you talking about Dipper, you said there were monsters, time warps and scary things, in the woods. How can you know you know when you don't know anything?" Mabel said matter-o-factly.

"Okay, okay, I have had enough, I am trying to tell you about my brother, hey wait a minute, we're here. I will let you know in just a minute, let's go inside and you can see for yourselves." Stan said.

"How do I look? Am I wearing the right sweater?" Mabel's sweater says 'Mabel' on it.

"Yes, Mabel it looks fine," Dipper said, rolling his eyes.

"I am here to pick up my brother, Stanley Pines,"

"Stanley Pines was released a year ago, sir,"

"What!? I got this letter yesterday from Cray Cray Mental Hospital, that is you isn't it?"

"Well yes sir, it is, but we wouldn't have written a letter, we would call. Let me see the letter."

"Here,"

"I can verify that this is indeed not from our hospital, I do not recognize this signature," The doctor said looking at the letter.

"Let me see," Dipper said. "Wait a minute, this looks familiar, look at the signature Mabel,"

"Hey, this says ." Mabel said, surprised. "It looks like it could be _Gideon..."_Mabel hissed.

"Your right Mabel, this is a trick, I just know it. Grunkle Stan we better get back to the Mystery Shack, Wendy may be in danger!" Dipper said almost crying.

"Wendy? Why are you worried about Wendy?" Grunkle Stan asked.

"She's there all alone, watching the Shack while we are gone, probably brushing her long red hair... WAIT! Did I just say that out loud?!"

"Yes, yes you did, I knew you had a crush on her. _Wendy and Dipper sitting in a tree..."_ Mabel started to sing.

"Will you stop, I don't have a crush, I don't even like her," Dipper said with a crackling voice.

"OOOOHHHH, I am going to tell her you don't like her," Mabel said wittingly,

"Well, I do like her but not like that," Dipper snapped.

"Like what Dipper, like a _GIRLFRIEND_?" Mabel mocked. Dipper blushed.

"Are you two finished? We have to get back to the Mystery Shack before Gideon finds the...?" Stan stopped before he finished his sentence.

"Find what Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, find what, is it my bezazzaler, I can't seem to find it. I have been looking all ov..." Mabel started.

"Mabel will you stop thinking about yourself and think about the possibilities, maybe Gideon is trying to steal the deed again!" Dipper said nervously.

"Let's go kids, we've got to get back quick!" Stan yelled.

Back at the Mystery Shack, Gideon and his Dad are walking around the Shack and notice the mailbox that has answers, hidden behind the shed.

"There it is Father, I found it! Give me those envelopes, _NOW_" Gideon says angrily.

Gideon puts one envelope, in the mailbox. The mailbox shakes and rattles and _POP_, the mailbox opened.

"It's here, it's here!" Gideon starts to read the answer. "The secret to Gravity Falls in a vault, under the mystery shack. _UNDER THE MYSTERY SHACK,_ give me the second envelope!"

Gideon puts the next envelope, in the mailbox.

"Gideon, what does the letter say?" Bud asks sheepishly.

"Shut up old man! This is a need to know situation, and you don't need to know!"

The ground was shaking and the mailbox was smoking and then _POP_ it opened again.

Gideon read the answer out loud.

"The combination is in Dipper's Journal. DIPPER'S JOURNAL!? I just sent them on a wild goose chase, what to do, what to do?" Gideon says while tapping his finger on his cheek.

"Son, maybe we should look inside the Mystery Shack?" Bud said.

"No, that would never work! Oh, I know, why don't we go look in the Shack!" Gideon says.

"Brilliant!" Bud exclaims.

Gideon swung open the door to the shack. Wendy was sleeping, behind the desk.

"Let's look for Dipper's room, I'm sure he hid it somewhere in there." Gideon said with an evil voice.

"I'll look in here, okay Gideon?" Bud asked

"No, you look over here, old man! I am going upstairs!" Gideon said.

Gideon ran upstairs and went into Dipper and Mabel's room.

"So this is where my little marshmella sleeps at night. I wonder if she thinks about me?" Gideon says to himself.

Gideon grabs the golf club and starts swinging it all around banging into the wall and dresser. He is searching for the Journal and notices...

"Oh, what's this, Mabel's bezazzaler. I remember when she coughed up sparkles on me, _ENCHANTING, UTTERLY ENCHANTING_..." Gideon said.

"Have you found anything yet?" Bud screamed.

"Will you just keep looking and leave me alone!" Gideon said irate. "I want to find the journal before they come back!"

Gideon could not find the journal, in the kids' room, so he ran down stairs, although he thought the journal may still be in the house, he wanted to leave. He screamed for Bud, "_FATHER, what are you doing?_" Gideon asked angrily.

"I am doing whatever you say, my little ray of sunshine," Bud answered.

"Let's get out of here," Gideon stated. Just then, Wendy called out to see who was in the Shack, she had been sleeping and did not want to get caught, so she ran around the outside and came in front door.

"Who's here?!" Wendy said nervously.

"It's wittle ole me!" Gideon said in a sweet voice. Disguising himself as a nice guy.

"Gideon, does Stan know you're here?" Wendy asked.

"Why, yes, yes he does. Now, tell me, do you know where that _BOY_ keeps his journal?" Gideon asked nicely.

"What are you talking about? What journal? Does he keep a journal of his thoughts?" Wendy asked curiously.

"_STOP MESSING AROUND, YOU KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT GIRL! NOW GIVE ME THAT JOURNAL_ !"Gideon replied sternly.

As, they were speaking Dipper ran in. "What's going on here? Wendy are you okay?" Dipper asked frantically.

"I'm fine Dip, Gideon keeps asking me for your journal, what is he talking about?" Wendy wanted to know.

"Uh-I –um don't really know what he is talking about, he is a crazed lunatic, don't you know that? I had a feeling he was here, so we hurried back to save you Wendy." Dipper said with a smile on his face.

"Oh, Dipper, why don't you just tell Wendy why we are really here, you lo..." Mabel started to say.

"Be quiet Mabel, that is not why we are here, that is for another time. This is serious, Gideon wants to know something and we need to find out." Dipper said.

"Gideon, get out of here, you are not welcome, you and Bud better go before I call sheriff Blubbs!" Stan shouted.

"I'll be back and next time I won't be so nice!" Gideon rolled his eyes and left. So they thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is going on you guys? I heard them upstairs going through your things, maybe you should see if anything is missing." Wendy said.

Dipper and Mabel ran upstairs to see their room in a shambles.

"My desk has been turned over Mabel, why do you think he wants the journal?" Dipper asked.

"Why are you asking me, I don't know anything about that monster catching book. All I know is he played with my bezazzaler, and I am not happy." Mabel said in a sad voice.

"Don't worry Mabel, I will get to the bottom of this!" Dipper said while clicking his pen.

Just then, Stan bursted in the kids' room, "You kids better get down here, you won't believe what's in the kitchen." Stan said furiously.

Dipper and Mabel ran downstairs to find waddles in the kitchen tied up to the chair with a note on his neck, '_WATCH YOUR BACK, YOU WILL NEVER KNOW WHEN IT'S COMING!'_

"What does that mean Dipper?" Mabel asked fearfully.

"I have an idea, but I better check the journal." Dipper said.

"While you two figure this out, I am going to watch Wheel of Cash." Stan said.

Dipper reviewed his journal and found that gold may be hidden somewhere in Gravity Falls. "Maybe this is why Gideon is searching here." Dipper said to himself.

"_AHA- THE JOURNAL, NOW I CAN GET THE COMBINATION!"_ Gideon said to himself, while looking through the kitchen window.

"You know, Dipper, I feel like I am being watched." Mabel said.

"Mabel, it's okay, I will not let anyone hurt you." Dipper said with brotherly love.

"Let's go outside and see what Gideon may be looking for. _GIDEON, WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?"_ Dipper screamed.

"You'll never know kid, you have just given me the answers I need to unlock the secret of Gravity Falls!" Gideon replied.

"You will never get this journal from me! Here Mabel," Dipper throws the journal to Mabel.

"Got it, now what Dip?" Mabel said.

"Run...seriously Mabel, Run!" Dipper said firmly.

"Where am I running to Dipper?" Mabel asked.

"Just run away from Gideon Mabel." Dipper said in a more angry voice.

"You'll never get away from me, give me that!" Gideon tried to rip the journal out of Mabel's hands.

Mabel has one end and Gideon has the other, they are tugging on the journal, Dipper screams, almost in slow motion, "Heeeeyyyy, yooouuu guuyyss, yooouuu arrree gooinng toooo riiipp tthhee jooouuurrrnnnaaall!" Well it sounded like slow motion, but it really was Dipper's voice cracking like crazy trying to holler.

The pages of the journal flew out, the book actually ripped in half. Dipper went to his knees, he could not believe his eyes. The only thing that meant anything to him, besides Wendy, was ruined!

"Are you going to just stand there? Get the pages Mabel!" Dipper cried.

"Gideon you are going to pay for this!" Dipper said very mad.

"I can buy and sell your whole family, _BOY!_" Gideon replied.

"Not before I get that book!" Dipper jumped at him.

Dipper and Gideon rolled around in the snow, but no one could see who had the journal, Mabel ran to the Stanley Mobile and came running back with...

"Look out Dip, I am going to shoot!" Mabel reveled.

"Shoot? Does she have a gun?" Gideon said with fear in his voice.

"You better not mess with me and my brother ever again Gideon," Mabel said as she aimed and shot her grappling hook at Gideon's hair.

The hook got caught in his white fluffy, perfect, hair-do and pulled him toward Mabel. When she reeled him in, he was crying "No, don't mess up mah hair!"

Dipper collected the pages to the journal while wiping away tears, he tried to put them in order. He noticed a page with numbers only. At the bottom, of the page, it read 'GOLD, BUY GOLD!'

"Mabel, I know why Gideon is here, there is gold under the Mystery Shack, it says it right here..."Dipper started to say.

"Hey guys, are you okay?" Wendy asked, as she came running out to see what the commotion

is all about.

"We are fine now, Wendy. Gideon was trying to steal my journal to get the combination to the vault below the Mystery Shack." Dipper said.

"What is this journal, Dipper?" Wendy asked.

"He found it in the woods and it holds secrets and mystery in it. It also, says Wendy will love him one day." Mabel said.

"Mabel it does not say that!" Dipper said with a nervous laugh."Okay, enough, let's get to work."

Bud Gleeful gathered Gideon up and took him to the hair salon. Mabel, Dipper and Wendy went inside the shack to look for a set of stairs that go down to the basement.

"Look guys, there's a hidden door behind this soda machine." Dipper squealed. "I wonder why we didn't notice this before?! Do you think it leads to the gold?"

"Maybe we should go get Grunkle Stan," Mabel suggested.

"Maybe we shouldn't," Dipper declared. "Why would we get him? He won't believe us anyway, let's just find the vault and worry about Stan later."

The door led to a downward spiral staircase, the kids followed it to the end, where they saw an elevator, with 3 floors, all leading down. Everyone got on, and to the 1st floor they went. When they got off the elevator there was a long corridor leading left. They followed the hallway till it ended.

"What's going on here?" Mabel cried. "I'm scared Dipper."

"Don't worry Mabel, you brought your grappling hook, right?" Dipper asked, but there was silence. "Mabel...Mabel..._MAAAAAABBBBBEELLL!_" Dipper screamed, at the top of his lungs.

_DING_! The elevator was going up. "Where did Mabel go? Why did she leave in such a hurry? I think she is just afraid of what might be down here." Dipper exclaimed."Wendy, let's go, we have to find this vault before-"

"Before who does _BOY_? Wittle ole me? That's right, I know it's here, and I'm gonna have it all to myself."Gideon said in a shrilling voice.

"What do we do now Dip?" Wendy whispered.

"He may know where the vault is, but I have the combination!" Dipper said softly.

"Where's that journal, boy?" Gideon forcefully asked, grabbing Dipper's vest.

"You'll never find the answers, come on Wendy, _RRRRUUUUNNNNN!"_Dipper screamed.

Gideon had 2 guys with him, he knew he needed some strong-arms with him.

"Get 'em, get 'em," Said Gideon, trying to be like Tyler, the cute biker.

The 2 guys grabbed Wendy and Dipper. Dipper was screeching, at the top, of his lungs. Wendy, on the other hand, was smacking and kicking the guys who tried to snatch her up.

"Get off of me!" Wendy yelled. "You dorks have nothin' on me, I'm Manly Dan's daughter,"

Just then, Mabel hopped off the elevator, and yelled "Thanks Dipper, for reminding me to grab my..."

She shot her grappling hook right at the 2 body guards standing next to Gideon. They flew against the wall and were pinned to it.

"_GRAPPLING HOOK!_" Mabel screamed with pride.

"Mabel you always know right when to use it. Thanks for saving us! Now let's go before Gideon catches us." Dipper said

"Here's the vault, you guys! Mabel read these numbers to me." Dipper said with happiness, in his voice.

"8-29-35-16-6-4-1997-2025, that's it Dipper." Mabel said

" Okay, I put them in, why isn't this working, I will try to put them in again." Dipper said frustrated.

"Hey dorks, why don't you try twisting the handle?!" Wendy said condescendingly.

"Y-ou su-ure know how to break into things, that is pretty cool." Dipper said blushing.

"Dipper, get back to the vault, your drooling." Mabel said.

"Okay, this is it," Dipper said.

_CLICK, CLUNK,CLICK-EETT._ The door to the vault swung open.

"Wow, look at all of this gold!" Dipper exclaimed.

"That's not gold, Dipper, it's painted, look it's still wet." Wendy noticed.

"Oh my, Dipper, someone has gotten here first, who would know the combination to the vault?" Mabel said.

"Look there's note," '_If you are here and the gold is not, then you are stupid and got GOT!_'

"What does this mean Dipper?" Mabel asked.

"It means the gold was taken by someone who knows the Mystery Shack and they know how to get down here. Okay, who knows this place like we do?" Dipper pondered.

"_GRUNKLE STAN!" _They said in unison.

They all went back to the elevator, where Gideon was crying in the corner. His hair was flopped over to one side and looked like he was a mess.

"Leave 'em, we have to find Stan!" Wendy screamed.

"We can't just leave him here." Mabel cried. "I have a history with him, I am his little Marshmella and he is my...well, he is my...well he is not my anything, I just want to help him!"

All 3 got on the elevator, with Gideon in tow. They headed upstairs to look for Stan.

"_Grunkle Stan, where are you?"_ Said Dipper. "We have some money for you."

Grunkle Stan ran through the kitchen, into the living room and met the kids by the stairs.

"You called?!" Stan replied.

"Yes we did, do you have any ideas as to where the gold in the vault went?" Dipper straight up asked.

"Gold? What gold? I don't know about any Vault!" Stan said suspiciously.

"We didn't tell you about the vault, how do you know about it?" Mabel and Wendy said together.

"I guess I have to tell you now that you already know. My brother Stanley found a mine here in Gravity Falls. He staked his claim back in 1950, he was 10 years old. Our father, great great great Uncle Stimey, gave us both claims on land here. I sold mine to the highest bidder. Stanley was always more about saving for a rainy day. I was about getting out of the rain! Anyway, one day late last June, Stan told everyone in Gravity Falls there was gold here and he knew where it was. None of the towns people believed that Gravity Falls was full of gold and everywhere you looked you will find it. They had him committed to the mental hospital for making all of this up. I recently found the area that was his and it was true, the whole cave was full of gold. I had it dug up and put away for Stanley. I did spend a lot of it on Cash Wheel, betting on baby fights and lots of other things, but most of it is there.

"We didn't see any gold, Grunkle Stan!" Dipper said.

"I had to move it when I realized Gideon and his family were trying to find it. I put it somewhere no one will find it, I probably will forget where I put it so I wrote the coordinates in that book of yours." Stan stated.

"You mean this, my journal?" Dipper said excitedly.

"That's it kid! Someday, when we find Stanley, we can tell him where it is and let him decide how to give us some!" Stan said greedily.

"Well, I wanna go see for myself." Mabel said.

"Let's go find Stanley!" They all said in unison.


End file.
